1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bis(3-aminophenoxy) derivatives of aromatic or bridged aromatic hydrocarbons including substituted variants thereof (hereinafter abbreviated as bis(3-aminophenoxy)-derivatives) and the method for preparing the same which comprises conducting a condensation reaction of m-dinitrobenzene with dihydroxy-derivatives of aromatic or bridged aromatic hydrocarbons (hereinafter abbreviated as dihydroxy-derivatives) in dipolar aprotic solvents in the presence of bases, and successively reducing bis(3-nitrophenoxy) derivatives of aromatic or bridged aromatic hydrocarbons (hereinafter abbreviated as bis(3-nitrophenoxy)-derivatives) obtained thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regarding bis(3-aminophenoxy)-derivatives represented by the following general formula: ##STR1## where Y is hydrocarbons of C.sub.1 -C.sub.10, --C(CF.sub.3).sub.2 --, --CO--, --S--, --SO--, --SO.sub.2 --, or --O--, and having amino groups at the meta positions of ether linkage, 4,4'-bis(3-aminophenoxy)diphenylsulfone where Y is --SO.sub.2 -- in the general formula above mentioned is known to be prepared by the condensation of m-aminophenol with 4,4'-dichlorodiphenylsulfone in dimethylsulfoxide in the presence of potassium hydroxide (J. Schramm et al., Liebigs Ann. Chem., 740, 169 (1970), TOKKOSHO 58-35990). Preparing methods, however, have not yet concretely been known on the compounds having the divalent group where Y is --C(CF.sub.3).sub.2 --, --C(CH).sub.3).sub.2 --, --CO--, --S--, --SO.sub.2 --, or --O--.